


Reluctant Adventures of Jessica Jones

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Jessica Jones, F/F, Peter loves his two aunts, Protective Jessica, Read at Your Own Risk, Small Defenders spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: "Aunt May put you up to this, didn't she, Aunt Jess?""Yes she did, so shut up, and let me help so we can get home before dinner gets cold,""You go on ahead so Aunt May won't worry. I can take the rest of them.""We'll be done faster if drop this dumpster on their them,""Aunt Jess. No,"





	Reluctant Adventures of Jessica Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redsilkthread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsilkthread/gifts).



> I'd like to thank redsilkthread on Tumblr dot com for this prompt (and title)!!! I hope I did you proud!

It's been almost twelve months since Midland Circle collapsed. Which also means it's been twelve months since Jessica met May. It was supposed to be a meaningless hook up, but it turned out to be a relationship. She isn't going to lie, and say her life sudden got better when she's with May. But life certainly does suck less. 

Another part of her life has been dedicated to watching over May's brat nephew. Peter's a good kid with dumbass spider powers. Jessica laughed at the memory of the two when she told them she knew. Peter was so frightened she almost felt bad for the kid. 

"Relax, I'm not going to rat you out because you wear spider themed spandex in your free time," She assured the frantic teen. "Besides, you're not alone when it comes to freak accidents," 

Jessica walked over to the couch, and easily picked it up. Demonstrating her powers wasn't a thing she normally does, but she felt Peter needed it. Well, she was right. 

Now, several weeks later Jessica was called by May, "Hey, babe," 

"Hi, Jess, I know you hate this.. But I've been watching Peter on the news, and it isn't looking good. Can you please maybe give him a hand? It looks like the Avengers aren't getting involved," 

"Sure, where is he?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Jessica quickly hung up after her girlfriend told her the address. She is now more than annoyed with her day. Too much clients demanding answers, May's worried sick, and these dumb ass Avengers are going to get Peter killed. She just has to make sure she gets to them first.  

Jessica found Peter backed up against a wall with three men hovering over him. She wasted no time jumping over to him knocking out one of the the men out in the process of landing. 

"Aunt May put you up to this, didn't she, Aunt Jess?" 

"Yes she did, so shut up, and let me help so we can get home before dinner gets cold," She pulled him to his feet. 

"You go on ahead so Aunt May won't worry. I can take the rest of them." 

"We'll be done faster if drop this dumpster on their them," 

"Aunt Jess. No,"  

Naturally, she ignored him. The satisfying crash sounded loudly. She exited their very still bodies from beneath the dumpster, "That gotta hurt," 

"Are they dead?" Peter asked from her right. 

"Don't know. Don't care. Head back to the apartment I'll see you there."  Jessica ordered as she snapped their weapons in half. 

"But-" 

"Go, dont make me repeat myself," She watched Peter zip into the skyline. She inwardly groaned, when did she become such a mom? If anything it's all May's fault. If she didn't love her so much she'd actually complain.  

She dragged the first unconscious man and tossed him with the dumpster. She crushed the lid a little bit to make it impossible for him to escape. 

Jessica turned to the direction of Manhattan, there were a few heroes she needed to knock some sense into. She arrived at the building right as one big guy exited. She acted fast knocking him out with a punch, and snatching his key card. 

Buzzing herself in she took one step into the building when she was immediately faced with one of them. Hawkeye, or was it Hawkguy? Honestly she didn't give a fuck. 

"Where's Stark?"

"Who are you?" He asked sternly. 

"I asked you first," She gritted through her teeth taking a p predatory step forward. "Answer me,"

"I'm right here," the billionaire said entering the room. "What do you want? First, how'd you get in here?"

"I knocked someone out, and stole their key card." She tossed the card in his direction. Clint easily yanked mid-air.

"It's Happy's," Hawkeye read. 

"Did you hurt him?" Stark turned to her. 

"Relax, old man. I will if you don't shut the fuck up," She replied with a sneer. "I'm here because of Spider-Man," 

"What did he do now?" Tony let out an exasperated sigh. 

"No, it's what you didn't do," Jessica clarified. "I found him almost beaten to a pulp by guys with crazy weird looking weapons! I got a call from his aunt who was watching the news asking me for help. I don't like those types of calls." 

"If you haven't noticed, Spider-Man can handle his own," Tony assured her. "Wait, May called you? Why?" 

"Doesn't matter. I know he can, but that isn't always the case. From what I understand he's your responsibility when he's out there. Take responsibility, Stark, or else," 

"Or else what?" He smirked smugly. 

"This," She balled up her first slamming into the marble salad bar. Crackled stretched across the counter then began to fall apart. 

"I just installed that!" Tony whined. "

"Why do you care?" Hawkeye questioned her. 

"Because I do. Just a heads up.. If I end up wasting my time doing your job, when I should be doing mine you're paying me. I don't do shit for free." 

Two new figures joined the room; Black Widow and Captain America. The P.I. rolled her eyes, more people arrived to annoy her. 

Captain America looked to Jessica to Tony, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Jessica snapped. 

"I know you," Black Widow countered. "You're Jessica Jones. You were involved when Midland Circle crumbled." 

"Yeah, and you're the lady who kills people for a living. If we're done stating the obvious I gotta go. The the aroma of heroism is giving me a huge fucking headache," 

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Stark called after her. 

She couldn't be happier to leave that place. She quickly dialed Malcolm's number, "Don't wait up for me," then she hung up. 

She found her way back to May's apartment. Jessica was greeted with a quick kiss and a soft smile. 

"Thanks, Jess," May hugged her. "I owe you one," 

"It's nothing," She replied. 

"So where were you?" May asked. 

"Dropped off a few things at my apartment-" 

"You went to go threaten Stark, didn't you?"  May raised an amused brow. 

"Yeah, that FUCKING asshole. He's so annoying. It took all my strength not to punch his stupid smug face," Jessica plopped onto the sofa. 

"You're amazing, and I love you," May smiled taking Jessica's foot onto her lap unzipping her from her boots one by one. 

"I love you, too," Jessica smiled back, because why the fuck not. 

"Aunt May! Aunt Jess! Let's eat I'm so hungry!" Peter whined from the dinner table. 

"Is there a chance he'll stop calling me that?" Jessica groaned. 

"Shut up, you like it," May smiled playfully, dragging away from the sofa to the table. "I made lasagna," 

Jessica will never admit it, but yeah. She really fucking likes it. She'd do anything to ensure that they'll remain in her life for as long as they allow her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
